Even Guardians Need A Break...
by smile-lines
Summary: After all the stress over protecting and helping their masters Yue, RubyMoon, Spinnel Sun and Keroberos need a break. They have decided to go to a bar(bad idea)...


No, I don't own CCS but isn't a fantasy of all of us to

No, I don't own CCS but isn't a fantasy of all of us to? 

Anyway, this is a story on what would happen if Yue, RubyMoon, Keroberos, and Spinnel Sun went to a bar and got drunk and sugar-high. R+R would be really nice. I was very very hyper when I wrote this, its rated PG 13 for language. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even Guardians need a break…

After all the stress of protecting and helping their masters, Yue, RubyMoon, Keroberos, and Spinnel Sun need a vacation. They have decided to go to Tokyo and let it all out….

"Well, here we are!" RubyMoon exclaimed. They were in Tokyo and standing in front of a bar. They walked in.

"Bartender!! Can I get a beer?" Yue called. "Make that two!!"

The bartender gave Yue two drinks. Yue passed one to RubyMoon. "Bottoms up!!"

The two clanged glasses and down went the drinks.

"Hey! I want something! I work harder than you!" Keroberos said, pointing at Yue.

"Me, too!" added Spinnel Sun.

"Bartender! Refills on the beer, another glass, and something without sugar!" Yue said.

The bartender looked at the four. _This younger generation keeps getting weirder and is starting to dress funky looking…_

"Three beers and something with a lot of sugar, huh? Alright!" he said.

The bartender gave Yue the drinks. Yue passed them around. Up went the glasses and down went the drinks! Spinnel Sun began to bounce up and down.

"What's with you, Spinnel?" RubyMoon asked.

"I don't know! I want more sugar!" he said and began to bounce more.

"QUICK!! HIDE ALL THE SUGAR!!!"

The sugar was quickly hide and Spinnel began to calm down.

"Man," Yue said, as he was drinking his fifth refill, " These people really know how to make things when your over worked!"

"Yeah! I agree!" RubyMoon said, who was also on their fifth refill.

Yue looked at her intently, "You're hot…"

"Huh?"

Yue grabbed her around the waist and they began to make out. (Remember they're drunk!)

"Eww…." Keroberos and Spinnel Sun said.

Spinnel Sun picked up a drink next to him. It was the one with a lot of sugar…. He drank the whole thing in one gulp.

"Sugar!!!!" Spinnel screamed and shot off looking for more sugar.

"Oh, well, since I can't beat them, might as well join them," Keroberos said. He tapped Yue on the shoulder.

"Can I get another or two more beers?" he asked.

Yue and RubyMoon stopped making out for a second.

"Bartender! Give me about ten more beers!" Yue called.

Yue grabbed the beers and passed them to Keroberos. "Here! Now, don't bother me!"

RubyMoon pulled him to her and they began to make out again.

Keroberos shrugged and began drinking. Within two minutes or so all of the beers were gone. Keroberos tapped Yue on the shoulder. 

"Uh, Yue? Can I *hiccup* get some *hiccup* more?"

Yue didn't stop. He pulled his hand out of RubyMoon's hair and shot a ice thingy at Keroberos.

"Woah! Watch what your doing, shit head!" Keroberos yelled.

He threw a fireball out at Yue. Yue stopped making out and turned to Keroberos, an evil look in his eyes.

A big fight broke out, with magic and all…

Spinnel Sun sat in the bar, stuffing his face with sweets. As he sat watching Keroberos and Yue fight, he began to crack up.

"HAHAHAHA!!!! Look at those *laugh* two!!!"

He ate a bag of sugar and joined in the fight.

"I need more sugar, damn it!"

RubyMoon sat at the bar, drinking. She was watching the fight.

About three hours later, the fight finally ended…

RubyMoon grabbed Yue. "How dare you leave me here and you go fight?"

Yue just grabbed her and they began to make out again.

"I want sugar!" Spinnel Sun said.

"There ain't any left, fat ass!" Keroberos yelled. "You ate them all!"

"Huh? I get some then!"

Spinnel Sun shot off out of the now broken down bar.

Keroberos sat down on the bar. He picked up a drink. Yue and RubyMoon were still making out.

"Wait for me!!!" Keroberos said, " I don't want to be stuck here with those two frenching!"

Keroberos shot off after Spinnel Sun.

__

Several hours later…

Keroberos and Spinnel Sun came back to the bar, an arm around each shoulder. They were singing way off tune.

"Mary had a little lamb! Lalalala! Something or other!"

Yue and RubyMoon were no where to be seen…

"Where the hell are those two?" Keroberos asked.

Spinnel Sun and Keroberos started looking for them. They found them in the bathroom, a couple of empty beer bottles laying around. They were making out…

"Eww…"Keroberos and Spinnel Sun said.

"Don't you think we have had enough fun? Sakura must be worried," said Keroberos.

"Oh, yeah! Let's go!"

The four went home, still drunk and sugar-high.

__

Sakura's house…

Yue and Keroberos rang the doorbell. Sakura answered it.

"Hello? Huh? Yue? Keroberos?"

"Kiss me, my darling!" Yue sang and started frenching Sakura.

Sakura tried to get away but Yue was to strong.

"Let go of her!" came a voice.

Out of the sky came Li. He hit Yue in the head with his fists. Then he kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

Keroberos fell on his back, cracking up at the site of Li kicking Yue's ass…

Yue looked at Li, "My, my Sakura, you are beautiful."

Yue began to make out with Li, thinking he was Sakura.

"EWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. She took out her staff and slammed Yue on the back of the head with it.

Yue got knocked out. Li ran over to a bush and threw up.

"That was disgusting!!!!!" he said.

Kero(he changed back from laughing too much) was cracking up even more. He began to hiccup.

"RubyMoon, would *hiccup* would have been *hiccup* so pissed off!!!" he said.

"What?!" Sakura asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Sakura sighed and pulled Yue into the house, by his feet. Then she grabbed Kero by his tail and dragged him in.

"Good-night, Li!" she called to him, he was still throwing up.

__

I am **never **letting these two out of my sight again…Sakura thought.

I had Brisk Ice Tea, which for some reason makes me go off the wall, and M&Ms. I was really really hyper. But please R+R!!!!!

__


End file.
